The rapid change in technology, especially memory and processing technology, is at times overwhelming. For leading edge systems, such as, for example, imaging systems, it is mandatory that the latest technology be used if a competitive product is to be marketed and maintained. As technology changes, the speed of operation changes and this change affects every aspect of a system, from memory access control to data processing.
The backbone of any complex system is the system clock and the timing pulses derived therefrom which control the various system elements. These pulses are akin to a conductor keeping all the parts in line and all the data moving in synchronization with each other. Thus, when it is desired to add a new faster memory, or CPU or adder, a different set of clock pulses may be required giving rise to a different set of timing patterns for control purposes.
Under this situation, the system designer would have to establish a new clock, or run new wires, or in some manner change the system to accommodate the new device. This is cumbersome at best and time consuming. In addition, because of the integrated nature of circuit boards, the process is expensive to implement. Changing older versions to newer versions is also difficult.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a system which allows for timing changes to be made in a system easily and without requiring extensive wiring or other mechanical manipulations to the system hardware.